


Simon Snow and the case of the mysterious cat

by HopefulButHelpless



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless





	Simon Snow and the case of the mysterious cat

“What in the name of Merlin is going on, Snow?” Baz asked as he walked into their - them being Simon and Baz - living room. However, currently room was a bit of an exaggeration, Baz quickly realized as he took the room in, maybe aftermath of a gang fight would be better suited, as it looked like a mini hurricane - scratch that, it looked like a freaking tornado had somehow managed to form and have its way with the previously spotless room. There was something covering every inch of the place, from clothes to toys to random pieces of paper (which looked suspiciously like instruction manuals, Baz idly noticed) to some textbooks (hey, they were college students, after all, uni was hard okay). There seemed to be dishes and other food containers haphazardly strewn about all over the place, and all in all, the room did not resemble anything that looked like the room he had left only that morning. In the center of the mess, everything made a whole lot more sense as Baz saw his roommate, Simon Snow, with a - “ _ Is that a goddamn kitten, Snow? _ ” 

Simon looked like he was expected to in his situation: absolutely stricken, incapable of speech and overall like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming bus. It was obvious from the way he spluttered and started turning red, a shade that Baz utterly adored to make him turn, that Simon was not expecting Baz to come home for a while longer, at least another 30 minutes (which made sense since he really wasn’t supposed to get out of class until 45 minutes later, but his professor had called in sick and his class was canceled, so here he was.) After a few moments of awestruck staring at his unfairly hot boyfriend - boyfriend, Baz got to call Simon his boyfriend, he still could not believe that Simon Snow was his  _ boyfriend _ , not even after dating for 8 months, 3 weeks and 4 days, and  _ no, he didn’t count _ , what makes you think that the great Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch would even  _ think  _ of doing such a thing - his attention was brought back to the fact that there was a fucking  _ kitten _ in their house by said kitten letting out a small, scared mewl. 

Instantly, Baz dropped everything in his hands to the floor in a careless manner as he rushed to pet and take care of the kitten by pure instinct, and before he even realized what he was doing, in his arms was a very happily purring, tiny little ball of fur. Now that it was safely in his grasp, he had started to absentmindedly stroke the cat’s fur and scratch beneath it’s (her?) chin while cooing softly at it. Once Baz was satisfied with the kitten’s happiness levels and decided it was content where it was, he turned to Simon, who was struggling to restrain himself from cooing at his boyfriend. “Why, Simon Oliver Snow,  _ why  _ the actual fuck is there a kitten in our house?” 

“Don’t be mad?” Simon asked with an adorable puppy face that Baz simply  _ hated _ to see, because it meant that he had already lost, and even though they both knew it, Baz was not going to go down without at least  _ trying _ to recover his dignity. 

“What the fuck even happened here? I swear to Merlin I leave you alone for _one hour_ ,” here he held up his index finger to confirm that he was indeed talking about one, “ and you manage to do _this_.” And here he made an all-encompassing gesture to the flat and the state it was in. “How did _any_ of this even happen, exactly?”

“Well, I was walking back home from class, when I heard whimpers and meows coming from the bushes by the sidewalk,” Simon said with a sheepish look on his face.

“So you decided to look? Snow, have you watched any horror movies,  _ ever _ ? That’s the easiest way to die within the first 10 minutes of the movie. You know that, right?” Baz replied, shaking his head. Even though he’d never admit it, he was thankful that Simon was an idiot sometimes - he had probably saved this kitten’s life, after all. He’d still rather die than to tell Simon that, though.

“Of course I’ve watched horror movies before!” said Simon, but the indignant tone of his voice, how quickly he had answered, and the faint reddening of his cheeks proved Baz’ theory correct - Simon Oliver Snow had indeed never watched any horror movies.

“We’ll fix your lack of culture later, but continue with your story for now,” Baz replied.

“Okay, fine. So, as I said, there were meows coming from the bushes, and I went to check what they were coming from.” 

“I wonder what animal could be meowing? What a difficult question, isn’t it Snow?” was Baz’ sarcastic response to Simon’s unfortunate wording.

“Will you shut up and let me finish?” Baz simply sighed and rolled his eyes, but still nodded. “Good. Now, as I was saying until  _ someone  _ rudely interrupted me, I went to see what was meowing. When I pulled the bushes apart and looked underneath, there was a small kitten. I waited for a while to see if its mother would come back, but no cat came after 15 minutes, and based on how hungry and dirty the kitten looked, I decided to take it home and take care of it.” Simon finished, sounding rather smug about his achievements. 

“What do you plan to do with this kitten, now that you have oh-so-carelessly taken it inside our house?” Baz asked, even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what Simon’s answer would be.

“Can we keep her, Baz? Please? I’ll do anything, a-and you don’t have to take care of her at all! I promise I’ll do everything!” The fact that Simon was stuttering showed how much he wanted to keep this kitten, and coupled with his puppy face, Baz really couldn’t say no to him (God, he was so bloody weak for this boy). Baz sighed, and -

“So what’s her name, then?”


End file.
